The invention relates to flow meters, and more particularly to passive positive displacement flow meters.
Positive displacement flow meters, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,060 which is fully incorporated herein by reference, are well known. One particular flow meter, the Ranger 3000-15B offered for sale by Link-Tech, Inc. of Pewaukee, Wis., is especially useful for measuring the flow of high viscosity offset inks.
The flow meter offered by Link-Tech, Inc. is well received in the printing industry, and offers many advantages over prior flow meters. One problem with the Link-Tech, Inc. flow meter is it is expensive to manufacture because of tight tolerances that are required to produce a reliable and sensitive meter. Another problem with the Link-Tech, Inc. flow meter is wear between the moving parts in the flow meter. Therefore, a need exists for an improved flow meter.